A touch-sensitive screen, also designated a touch screen, comprises a touch-sensitive surface wherein, by means of a finger or a pointing device, one is capable of navigating on the unit, and wherein the touch-sensitive surface is configured for being able to register a finger or a pointing device. That registration may be based on resistive technology that requires a lighter pressure on the surface, but the registration may also be based on capacitive technology, whereby sensing in the form of a capacitive change, either by light touch or with no direct application of touch to the capacitive screen, can be registered. Interactive, touch-sensitive surfaces are now getting very widespread and are used eg on smartphones and tablet computers.
Toys are available where physical figures interact with such touch-sensitive, interactive screens, such as tablet computers. Those physical figures have built-in touch points whereby the touch-sensitive, interactive screen is capable of registering the physical figure which, via the software, is subsequently able to perform the programmed effects by the presence of the physical figure. For instance, figures in the form of cars, animals or individuals are known, and when the figure is located on a tablet, the figure has various capabilities on the screen.
However, in many cases it is desirable to increase the scope for variation.